This invention relates to an electronic locking device for locking or unlocking by memory and relational computing process of the code information provided by a key input of an external memory code, and it especially relates to an electronic locking device that enables locking or unlocking by manual operation selectively depending on the intended use.
In electronic locking devices that incorporate a micro-computer or sequencer and that are locked or unlocked by key input, a number of different contrivances have so far been made to ensure highly confidential performance. Unlike the conventional mechanical locks, there is no need to carry the key at all times, there is not need to worry about robbery through the use of a duplicated skelton key by other people, and yet the confidential performance is still higher than dial type locks for safe and other devices.
With conventional electronic locking devices, the emphasis is put on their confidential performance, and, therefore, the disadvantage is that the operation is troublesome since the key input must be made even if there is some other person who is not allowed to know the locking or unlocking code, or even when there is no one near-by but if the specific person, the owner of the suit case for example, has to open and shut the suit case frequently.